


Not Today

by J_Mars



Category: Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Mars/pseuds/J_Mars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it is a daily decision, whether continuous or you give up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Today

Monday In the morning and really I do not know why I tune in the news if not I am interested to who they have robbed or killed today. I right now am totally bored and tired, I do not have the senseless faith that you maintain that the majority of things will change .  
the water is cold, I feel her in my face like ice cubes, painful. My reflection in the mirror does not do something else that to deliver me grief, pity for the years that have happened leaving its footprints everywhere, in my eyes most of all that which shine the accumulated sadness for such a long time.  
I observe myself, in my left hand I have my brush and in the right hand, in her than some second elks the toothpaste was, my razor is . It is an antique model, his cutting edge is bright and his chromium plating makes somebody seem her of silver.  
I hesitate, I do not know good that to do. I keep on observing that emaciated subject that the one that implores that no go to work today, that end with his suffering, that one is him not for to more than remembering those better times without hopes that they repeat.  
Not, today it will not be the day. Only I will limit to brushing one's teeth and to feign that this daily fight never happened .


End file.
